thetimelordalliancefandomcom-20200213-history
The Scientist
The curious, energetic timelord that is not afraid to show his anger. Personality The Scientist is curious, energetic, and sometimes angry. He always asks questions. He likes things just the way he wants, and plans many things. If things aren't going his way, and others mess with his plans, he gets worried. If it is after the fact, he gets mad. His anger can lead him into doing dangerous and heroic things, such as running head on into The Outlaw. Sometimes it seems, though, his real personality is hidden deep inside. History During his childhood, he did not go to The Academy. He had stolen his parent's TARDIS at the age of 11 with the help of The Artist. Since he didn't know how to fly it, he flipped a few switches that he saw his dad used, and off he went. That was during the last year of the time war. During his time alone, he had discovered his father's chemistry set. Through the years, he created his own food with the hundreds of chemicals in it. Eventualy, he learned how to fly the TARDIS, and had many travles through time between his 20's and 30's. At 32, he began to search for the timelord alliance. Then, the council of the daleks took him for experiments in the master plan. His DNA was mixed with Gramos's. For the next ten years, he mastered his skills and went into the alliance to start the dalek games. The Scientist's TARDIS His TARDIS is, on the outside, in the form of a yellow chemical shower. he knows how to change it and does it in dier emergancies, but he grew up with it looking this way, and has grown to it. When you come in, it is bigger on the inside and has an amazing amount of machinery. The TARDIS control hub is in the middle, surounded by a huge amount of lad tables. There are many rooms in the TARDIS, including a gym, a kitchen, and a swimming pool. Timelord Alliance Involvement Early Involvement The Scientist first came into the timelord alliance when The Professor became evil, and tried to destroy the Timelord Alliance. He met The Writer, whom he still looks to as the leader of the group. He also met Eurybus , who was shot by the Tess shortly after. When The Profesor attempted to kill The Scientist, he turned the attention to The Hero to escape. After The Scientist got out, an evil clone of The Hero tried to kill him, but not before The Writer brought him into her TARDIS . The two then took a trip through an alternate reality where they found alternate versions of themselves, and took them along. He informed The inventor about what had happened after he had left the Timelord Alliance, and the two became good friends. Soon a new enemy, called The Outlaw (who was revealed to be Ramasus, Eurybus's, brother.) came, and after The Scientist pushed him into a pit that The Writer made years before, The Outlaw shot him in the leg. After that, The Scientist flew The Writer's TARDIS to The Outlaw's personal hell that most of the team had been trapped in. Soon afterwards, The Scientist was turned into the opposite of himself by Discord. He then noticed that he would be killed, and was shot in both hearts by The Hero. The Scientist had a mental connection to someone, who gave him some of his life energy. Once that happened, he shot The Hero, who was in in fact another evil clone. He then pointed out that Manhiel , Discord , Deroth, and an evil clone of The Hero were all in the same room together. He also said that the odds were almost to impossible that all of them were plotting revenge at the same time, and that it had to be a setup. Once Manhiel left, a new member came to the Timelord Alliance called The Composer, who he happily welcomed. A few senonds later, another new member named Athena, imprisoned Discord into stone. After The Hero made his TARDIS crash, him and the others went with Gramos to find Euybus, who had come back to life. Once they had gotten him, they set off to stop the daleks that The Hunter had found. Involvement in The Artist's Entry The Scientist had a big part in The Artist's story. He tried to answer the call to help The Artist, but found that The Hero had answered it already. They traveled to Earth in an unknown time, where The Artist took a poster off of the wall. He was going to find out what is was, when Discord came out of nowhere. They went back in the TARDIS, but The Artist was unaware that he could teleport in. Death appeared, and killed The Hero. Discord and Death started to get in a fight about who is more powerful. The Scientist tried to lead them into fighting each other. The Artist started to regenerate, and through physical problems, died in his own regenerative energy, or so the Scientist though. Then, The Hero through Death into a portal, but not before Death grabbed him and him in too. The Scientist and Nick were then alone, not knowing what to do. The Scientist was suddenly transported to an Earth factory, where he witnessed the regeneration of The Inventor, who changed his name to The Founder. When Gramos came back, he was forced to reveal his part in the plan. Involvement in the Dalek Games He reavealed what happened, and then took everyone to the daleks' void ship headquarters for recanition. They were transported to Earth by Giru, who was then dropped off with everyone else. This was in the middle of a battle between cybermen and sontarans. The Scientist, Giru, Spike, and The Founder were teleported by a sontaran into one of their battleships. After escaping a prision there, Giru teleported them back to where Gramos, The Shadow (The Artist's new name), and Ramasus were. He and The Shadow then found The Beginner's TARDIS, and returned it to him in space. But, by the press of a wrong button, the three were sent back to ancient Egypt. There, it was discovered that The Proffessor had survived, but had ammnesia so he would not remember being evil. This made him be on their side agian. They needed all the help they could get, because a war was bruing back on Earth. Daleks Vs. Darkness Personal Adventures The Scientist has gone through many adventures bettween and before coming into the timelord alliance. He has gone to Mars with The Inventor , seen vampires with a robot named Jaxxs, and battled the Cybermen with both of them together. The Scientist has gone on adventures with Spike Dimentos to help a Time Lord called Tagrak. He has gotten a companion named Jeroby, an angelic werewolf. He was trapped in the year 1400 on Earth with Jeroby after a Yorgas was following them through out time. He truned him and Jeroby human to escape, just like The Doctor had done with the family of blood. He sent a message to The Inventor, who was in his TARDIS to open the watch. Category:Characters Category:Gallifreyans Category:Members of The Timelord Alliance Category:Characters created by Scienceboy0 Category:Scientists